


A bit of irony

by Trickster_1996



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Fanart, Hickeys, Multi, Polyamory, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_1996/pseuds/Trickster_1996
Summary: It's always good to know that someone is mature enough to not bring up the irony of a situation. Sadly Alucard knows that neither of his two favorite humans is mature enough to meet these standards.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	A bit of irony

**Author's Note:**

> Alucard looking like hes's been attacked by a toothless vampire while being this (squeezes fingers together) close to smacking Trevor for that smug grin is my new jam.


End file.
